icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
EHC Arosa
Andreas "Andi" Ritsch | captain = | media = | affiliates = | name1 = | dates1 = | name2 = | dates2 = | name3 = | dates3 = | name4 = | dates4 = | name5 = | dates5 = | name6 = | dates6 = | name7 = | dates7 = | name8 = | dates8 = | name9 = | dates9 = | name10 = | dates10 = | reg_season_titles = | division_titles = | conf_titles = | turner_cups = | calder_cups = | gold_cups = | gold_cups_apps = | borne_cups = | cascade_cups = | stanley_cups = | avco_trophies = | championships = 1951, 1952, 1953, 1954, 1955, 1956, 1957, 1980, 1982. | chl_championships = | colonial_cups = | kelly_cups = | SPHL_championships = }} EHC Arosa is a professional team based in Arosa, Graubünden, Switzerland. The club plays in the Swiss 1.Liga. They play their home games at the Obersee Stadion (7,500) and are coached by one of their former star, Andi Ritsch. In its glory days, EHC Arosa held a legendary rivalry with HC Davos. Achievements * Swiss championships (9): 1951, 1952, 1953, 1954, 1955, 1956, 1957, 1980, 1982. * Nationalliga B championships (1): 1977. History EHC Arosa was founded in 1924. The club enjoyed tremendous success in the 1950s, clinching seven consecutive Swiss championships from 1951 to 1957 inclusively. Soon after however, in 1960, Arosa was relegated to the NLB, where they would play until 1967, year where they dropped even further, into the 1.Liga. The team's fortunes turned for the better in 1973 with a promotion back to the NLB; in 1977, they were back to the NLA. The team won two more in the 1980's (1980 and 1982). EHC Arosa remained a NLA team until 1986, where the team was forced to make a difficult choice. Indeed, with the rise of professionalism in Swiss hockey, the club found itself facing financial difficulties, and while Arosa enjoyed loyal support from its fans, it's location at the end of the bendy region of Schanfiggs made travels to home game a very laborious journey for them, at the very least, which isn't exactly a plus to fill an arena. With the arrival of EHC Chur in the NLA in 1986, a third club localized in the canton of Graubünden, Arosa found itself left with no other option than to voluntarily descend to the 1.Liga, the top amateur level in Switzerland. Such a voluntary relegation was a novelty in Swiss hockey. Following its descent, the team would never get above the 1.Liga again, even getting relegated on three distinct occasions (1992, 1998 and 2002) to the 2.Liga for short one season spans. Arosa Greats * Ueli Poltera * Gebi Poltera * Hansmartin Trepp * Guido Lindemann * Markus Lindemann * Jöri Mattli * Andi Ritsch * Lolo Schmid * Beni Neininger * Reto Dekumbis * Reino Sundberg * Merlin Malinowski * Martin Jeuch Documentary A documentary, named "Arosa isch besser - vom Amateur- zum Profisport" (Arosa is the best - from Amateur to Professional) was released in 2008 to commemorate the "golden era" of EHC Arosa, from its last promotion to the NLA in 1976-77 to its voluntary relegation in 1986. External links * http://www.arosaischbesser.ch/; the official website of the documentary Arosa isch besser - von Amateur zum Profisport Category:Nationalliga team Category:Swiss 1.Liga team Category:Established in 1924 Category:Swiss ice hockey teams